Perseus Son Of Kronos True King Of Olympus
by WrathOfTheSea
Summary: This is a story about percy and his adventure for love and to reclaim his throne, saving the day in the process
1. Chapter 1

_Perseus' POV_

I was just walking down the streets of Olympus we had just won the war against our father I was gettin ready to go to the temple where I would be crowned king of the gods when Zeus heard the news he was furious well, that would be an understatement he was absolutely livid.

 **Line break**

I had just finished the ceremony I was now officially the king of gods, we decided we would have a council like our father and we will vote for every action we do to make it fair all the gods, the current gods in the council will be titled the Olympians as we are on Mount Olympus and it is our home. The current Olympians are Me, Hestia, Hades, Posiedon, Hera, Demeter and Zeus.

 **Line break**

Zeus and Hera have gotten married and Zeus is being extremely unfaithful as Hera had found out that he slept with the titan Leto she has now gone round the globe (or was it just ancient Greece) so no one would allow the babies to be born there Leto has fled to the only know island Hera hasn't been to the nymphs there instantly welcomed her.

The babies of Leto are soon to be born so I decide to go and be there for the birth and protect Leto from monsters or even Hera if she is that worked up about it. Once I arrive at Delos I hear a scream I run to the direction of the sound to see a run down shack. I call for a Hestia so she can calm down Leto during the Childbirth.

I go into the shack to see Leto with a Glowing gold stomach she sees me and an instantly gets up and tries to bow to me "Leto, do not even dare try to bow to meespecially If you're are freaking pregnant!" She nods her head In gratitude, I hear a flash behind me and turn around to see Hestia "Hello, Brother why have you summoned me"

She turned and saw Leto


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my gods Leto!" Hestia said frantically whilst running over to her,

"I'm O..Ahhhhh" Leto replied

"Shhh its OK Leto, its ok" Hestia said weaving hope and courage to her

"Yo guys I'm still here you know?" I said awkwardly

"Percy my best friend is FREAKING LABOUR AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS ASK IF WE STILL REMEMBERED IF YOU WERE IN THE GODS DAMNED ROOM!" Hestia exploded at me **(AN: should i swear in this? i really don't mind either way)**

"OK jeez" I replied sightly scared by her sudden outburst

—Line Break of Awesomeness—

Leto had, had her babies yes i said babies because they are twins! they are called Artemis and Apollo and they are just so damned adorable.

when i walked up the stairs i heard yelling and screaming and stuff being thrown so the logical thing to do was to not walk in but screw logic! as i walked in i identified the screaming, shouting and i would assume the throwing stuff as Hera's and i assumed she found out about the birth of the twins.

"Hey there sis, bro" i walked ing whistling at the complete destruction of the throne room

"Perseus"Hera replied as her anger started to seethe

"What do you want _brother_ " he said brother as if he was disgusted by the meaning of the word

"Nothing just wanted to see what all the racket was about"I replied

"Yeah well you've seen it now get lost" he said dryly

"oooook cya later!" I said leaving the room

 **100 years later**

Artemis and Apollo have become Olympians by the request of Zeus which i gladly accepted much to his surprise even after all these years we have kept the council a democracy and Olympus still treats everyone as their equal.

Zeus had just called an emergancy meeting so i was just walking through the streets of Olympus receiving the smiles the citizens give me as i walked through the throne room i sensed something wrong and what proved my theory was seeing Hestia crying on her throne and the absence of the other gods even Zeus

"Hestia? what is going on? where is everyone?" i questioned her as i rubbed soothing circles in her back

"I am so so sorry Percy please forgive me" she pleaded which left me utterly confused

"What are you on about sis you have done nothing?" I said just before the throne room doors flew open revealing the other 13 Olympians in full battle Armour with their weapons raised

"What is the meaning of this?" i questioned them

"Ah Perseus, your time has come it is time for a new ruler!" said a very smug voice belonging to a very smug mouth with a very smug owner

"Bwahahahaha little Zeusy are you joking because if you are you are hilarious if not then who is going to rule? you? because i cant decide which is funnier if the latter is true" i said getting up from off the floor where i had been ROFLing on

"Shut up!" said a very angry Zeus sounding like a 5 year old kid crossing his arms and pouting


	3. Chapter 3

''Enough of this nonsense i will end you!'' Zeus exclaimed

I Summon my sword, riptide and my plain but strong celestial bronze armor and prepare for battle, Suddenly the battle starts Artemis and Apollo stay at back firing arrows at me yet Artemis's arrows seem to go wild and i can see on her face that she is reluctant to be fighting me. Zeus attacks first raising his master bolt in sword form but i easily take him by parrying his strike then hitting him in the head with the butt of my sword.

Ares is next, in never really like him but i let him on the council for Zeus's sake as although he is extremely annoying he is still my little brother and i will love him till the end of time. Ares was a bit harder than Zeus But still I angered him with a few taunts to anger him making his attacks more sloppy once i fully enraged him i blocked his sloppy strike, knocking his sword away and the stabbing him in the ankle whilst headbutting him in the forehead.

Hades came up next,''Hades i don't want to fight you, you should know better than this''

''No, You should know better than this! You should have just taken the easy way out but no you just had to fight, I don't want this either bu-''

''Then don't fight what ever Zeus has offered you he will back-stab you like her back-stabbed me this is your warning, please, your my brother''

''NO YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE'' Hades roared then charged me with his staff in hand radiating with death I knew that Hades would be the hardest enemy I would face as he was the 2nd eldest son of Kronos and Rhea He swung his staff at unimaginable speeds lucky i was the one who trained him so i knew his every move that he did I blocked his swing and faked and attack to the left but unfortunately Hades saw that move and deflected my blade before it could make contact with his flesh our battle went on for half an hour Poseidon and Hera did try and sneak up on me but i disposed of them quickly finally i defeated Hades and knocked him onto the floor.

''I am sorry'' I said as i kicked him in the back of the head effectively knocking him unconscious .

Demeter, Artemis, Athena and Hestia were the only ones that didn't attack me, Demeter as i always gave advice to her when she needed it, Artemis as i was always more of a father figure that Zeus was her whole entire life, Athena as she though dethroning me was an unwise decision and Hestia as I was always there for her through thick and thin.

suddenly i felt my energy drain from me as i looked in the air and so my father and my grandmother looking over me '' We will rise, and we will destroy those pesky Olympians now that they lost there greatest and most powerful warrior in existence, Mwuhahahahaha, we have taken your powers away from you so now they can finally make you fade''

I suddenly collapsed and i saw Zeus standing over me with his master blot pointing at me, he readied his master bolt then launched it at me.

but before i faded into darkness i heard one sentence come out of Zeus's mouth.

''Yippee Ki Yay Mother Fucker''

 **Well what did you guys think of that?, it hasn't been through my beta reader yet I just really needed to get this chapter out and might change soon so be ready for some changes!**


	4. Chapter 4

Zeus Pov

I slowly watched as my eldest sibling faded at my hand I feel kinda bad.. but I don't really care I'm the king of Olympus now so... booya!

-=+=-The next day-=+=-

I sat on my new throne in front of the Olympian council waiting for everyone to pay attention to me, everyone turns there heads to me.

''OK, as my first command as Leader of Olympus is to get rid of Hades and Hestia's thrones, my son Dionysus shall gain Hestia's throne and Hades will be officially banished to the Underworld''

Suddenly an uproar started mainly Hades, Demeter and Artemis against them rulings but i just ignored them

Dionysus Pov

Oh my i cant believe that he actually made me an Olympian, I mean really I was surprised enough as it was that I was made a good! But now, I'm an Olympian, the full package, I am now finally higher than those pesky minor gods. I wonder what Percy would've thought about this situation, he was always kind to me, everyone in that matter. I feel really bad and regret what everyone did to Percy. But as they say the past is in the past you just have to let it go.

Artemis' Pov

I can't believe that he is really gone my Percy he always was there for me whenever I need a person to lean on he was always that shoulder, he was my rock and now he is gone. I can't believe that I played a part in his death I got rid of the only decent man in the entire universe, I wish, I just wish to anyone who is listening that he will come back.

I don't think I will ever forgive my self for what I have done. I need to move on, it's what he would've wanted he wouldn't have wanted me to Greive and dwell on his death.

~=~mystical time skip~=~

Nico Pov

(~dream~)

A handsome man is laying down on the floor half unconscious white another man above him (not half as dashing) holds a spear like item which is cackling with electricity and power.

He whispers to the man on the floor something inaudible from my distance and an immense bolt of power surges from the spear like weapon into the man on the floor, soon after the scene shifts seeing the handsome man waking up with a note near him saying

Perseus,

I have decided that you need to stay alive so you can stop Kronos and Gaea in the future you must train in the mortal world to be prepared for the battles you must face.

Percy Pov

I wake up with an immense headache and see a note lying down next to me I read it and understand why I must do this, all I hope is that my family will finally be reunited and we will live together in peace. I also hope I will be able to find the right person to rule beside me when we got back onto Olympic. I decide that I will try and keep my powers and fighting ability a in tip top shape by hunting monsters. And subtly helping demigods in need who are on their quests.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nico POV (1942)**

I had just woken up from that weird dream i just had but it was all a dream, i just wish that the handsome man would come out an whoosh me of my feet, I already felt a connection to him and he was just a figment of my imagination, I know this but as they say you should always hope. I just wish that this stupid war was over and everyone could go back to being peaceful and just living in harmony not attacking each other with everything that they have got. I just wish , I hope, that the world will go back to its regular cycle of peace. I am just a 9 (is that correct?) Year old gay boy in a time of discrimination against anything 'abnormal' I even know that this isn't th natural order if the world and I just hope that god or anyone out there will listen to my prayers and will stop this disastrous war an just put an en to all this unnecessary violence and death please any one who is out there please reset the clock and set it back on track .

 _Meanwhile in the abyss_

 **Chaos POV**

I knew I had to show that vision to Nicolò di Angelo I had to set him on the right path to their true love together which will be a key asset in defeating my brother Order who is the true enemy, Kronos and Gaea are just stepping stones into the true war that this universe will be facing. I just Oh so hope that Percy and Nicolò are both mentally and physically ready for the challenges they will face with their emotions and in battle .

 _September 24th 1942_

 **Percy POV**

Stalingrad was absolutely horrific the was unnecessary acts of violence on both sides of battle the horrors I have seen in the few weeks I have been deployed here if I was a mortal I would've gone insane by the sights of war. As they say war brings out your true self, I cannot believe that a few children of my younger brothers cause such a horrific war that has affected millions it has cut short so many lives of you children and grown adults alike this will never be forgotten and neither will the act of the few effect the lives of the many. I have only been exposed to this war a short period of time and I am already feeling the effect it has on you. I wish for this war to be I've I hope that this world will soon clock back and be set in the natural way it was programmed to go.

 _Time skiyap_

 **Nico POV**

After my mother died I was taken by a lawyer type person to America where we have spent a few months after that the same person took us to a hotel called th lotus hotel and casino it has all the games that have cam out and it is releasing more as time goes along we have been here about a week by I am not entirely sure as time seems to go slower here than it used to by this May just be my mind playing mind tricks me and my sister Bianca, I love her we are inseparable, she can be little too over protective but you get use to it, I have dreamt about the handsome man from when I was back in Italy almost every night I just hope that he is real and as my mother said the only thin more powerful than hope is love and it can go by you so quick you always have be ready to catch it and never let go.

 _Outside Westover hall_

 **Percy POV**

I silently watched in the background as the hunters of Artemis and the 3 camp half blood campers battle against the manticore trying to protect a son and daughter of Hades something called to the young son of Hades but I km e I couldn't let my self get attached as I would know that I would just watch him grow old and die which is what I have seen enough of I was watching the battle as the manticore had the daughter of Athena on her back holding on by a knife, I then saw the manticore fall of the cliff bring the lieutenant of Artemis with it. I decided that this would be the time to intervene I ran past the shocked and distraught group jumping off the cliff and grappling the first human hand I could see, it was Zoe Nightshade, I knew Artemis would be wary of me as I was a male stranger touch in her lieutenant. Just the way I taught her, I am so proud of how Artemis became and independent woman like she is now. I must've knocked my hood off on something as the son of Hades quietly announced "I know you"


	6. Chapter 6

_Nico POV_

When i saw the misterious stranger i knew i recognised him, i just cant remmeber where i saw him but either way he is eye candy.

 _Artemis POV_

Oh My Gods that is Percy, but it cant be him he died, it looks just like him, why is the world doing this to me i have finally just got over with his death now here is someone that looks exactly like him why just why

 _Percy POV_

Its so good to see Artemis again, she was like a daughter to me i am so glad that she has transformed from the fagile young girl to the fit, healthy independant woman she is now. I hope she hasnt forgotten me. But I wonder who that dashing young boy is, i know i shouldnt be having these thoughts as he is only 10 but I have a feeling that he will grow out of his young insecure cucoon and transform into something more suitable.

feeling everyones eyes watching me i decided to say something "So... your day been going well?"

 _Thalia POV_

How dare this, this, this thing just swoop in save the hunter (saying hunter with distatse) yet not the friend of mind, if he had helped sooner none of this wouldve happend ugh i hate him already! "Who do you think you are" i say feeling my spear charge with electricity

"Erm, Percy?" he says obviously wary of the sparkling spear in my hands

"Well Percy. who are you the son of" I say knowing that he is either demi god or god most likely that former

"erm I dont know" he says cautiosly but i dont believe him

 _Artemis POV_

"Well i have to chop your hands off for touching my luitenant but you did save her so i will have to let you off, with a warning."

 _Really? you would give the man who basically raised you a warning?_ a voice in my head said "Perseus" I say under my breath but by the look Zoe gave me i knew she heard

"Well Percy I expect you to be in my tent in 5 minutes you too Zoe" I say barley containting my excitment, new girl, Bianca I believe you come after Percy will fetch you once I am finished with him." I say barley containing my excitment.

 _Bianca POV_

I wonder why she had a sudden change of heart about Percy as from what I heard from the myths and only a few minutes ago Artemis hated men except Percy which she did for a minuted but then changed her mind.

"wait but there are no tents near by?" I question

"Ladies" Artemis says and all the girls in silver start to get little boxes out of their backpacks which they place on the ground and tents start to pop up everywhere they are all the same except one which is a bit bigger than the rest and has a deer skin by the entrance.

I see Artemis, Zoe and Perct heading to that tent and i see a fallen log by a fire which somehow got there and sit waiting for Percy to get me

Time Skip of intregness

"Yo Bianca, you should get off that log you are sitting on and get to Artemis's tent otherwise she wont be happy" Percy said sternly yet still with a caring touch in his voice.

once he is finished I get up and start to walk to Artemis's tent once i am standing outside i knock on the wood pole keeping the door up i hear Artemis saying enter so i enter

 _Artemis POV_

"Bianca, I have been excpecting you" I say whilst spinning around like they do in the pictures that move that the mortals watch

"well yeah you asked me to come" Bianca says completly ruining the moment

"well i would like you to offer a once in a lifetime deal." I say

"ok" she says

"would you like to become one of my hunters perks include: Partial Immortality, completly imortal yet you can still be killed in combat, become amazing with a bow, and never have to be near boys ever again."

"that would be amazing, but what about nico, cant i visit him?" She says with her sisterly side breaking free

"you can visit him whenever we go to camp half blood and maybe in the holidays" I say not really feeling good about splitting up a brother and sister now that Perseus is about and will make me sit on the naughty step if i do

" Im sorry but...

 **ha left you guys on a cliffhanger. next chapter you will find out the final verdict of biancas choice and will see how nico reacts to it. you will also see the chat percy zoe and artemis had**


End file.
